


Laughter is the Best Medicine

by sunflower_swan



Series: Drarry Discord Drabbles [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Humor, M/M, Potions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:07:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27744217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflower_swan/pseuds/sunflower_swan
Summary: Harry and Draco are partnered up in 8th-year Potions class -- what could go wrong?
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Drarry Discord Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2029495
Comments: 28
Kudos: 58





	Laughter is the Best Medicine

**Author's Note:**

> **November 2020**  
>  Prompt: Potion  
> Word Count: 394
> 
> Thank you to the mods of the challenge!

Harry and Draco leaned their heads together and peered over the rim of the cauldron -- purple, putrid bubbles popped and fizzed within. The eighth years were paired up and supposed to be brewing the  _ Laughing Potion _ , but this wasn’t quite the result they were expecting.

“What have you done to the potion, Potter?” Draco asked in a bored drawl.

“Me?!” Harry couldn’t believe what Draco was insinuating. “What makes you think this is my fault?”

He also noticed Draco had reverted to using his surname, which he only did these days when he was irritated at Harry.

Draco’s upper lip curled. “Because between the two of us, who would be more likely to bollock this up? The only year you were decent at potions was when you had Snape’s old notes to help you.”

Scratching his head, Harry studied the instructions on page three hundred ninety-four.  _ Where had this potion gone wrong and was there any way to salvage it? _

“Maybe your snigger was too much of a snicker,” he suggested.

Rolling his eyes and yanking the book out of Harry’s grasp, Draco scanned the page, lifted an eyebrow, then glanced at the horseradish powder waiting on the table to be added.

“Hopeless,” Draco muttered.

He added a sprinkle of horseradish powder, and the potion instantly turned sunshine yellow and stopped smelling like rotten eggs rolled inside old, sweaty socks.

“Oops…” Harry inwardly cringed. “...my bad.” Annoyance flared within him at the embarrassment of such a simple mistake.

“Doesn’t mean it’s fixed you know.” Draco looked askance at him. “It could still cause extreme melancholy or hysterical mania since it wasn’t exactly brewed properly.”

Harry peered at Draco for a moment. “Giants, Wizards, Elves? Loser drinks the potion?”

“You’re on. Best out of three,” Draco replied and took a step back.

“Ready?” Harry asked.

Draco nodded once and took a breath.

“Three, two, one, go!” they shouted together.

Harry stood on his toes, raised his arms, and growled, “Rarrr!”

At the same moment, Draco crouched slightly, waved his fingers, and shouted, “Shaazaam!”

“Ha! Wizard beats Giant. One for me,” Draco said. “Ready?”

Harry nodded.

“Three, two, one, go!” they shouted.

Draco crouched down very low, cupped his hands around his ears, and screeched, “Eeeee!”

Harry made the same Wizard action and sound as Draco had before.

“Yes! Elf beats Wizard, Harry. Drink up!”

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe I'll write a second chapter where Draco has to deal with the after-effects of Harry drinking this misbrewed potion. ;)
> 
> Find me on [Tumblr](https://sunflower-swan.tumblr.com/). XOXO


End file.
